Fadeout
“Fadeout” '''is the ninth episode in Season 14: Digiverse and the 55th episode overall in Golden Master46’s Series / It aired in Canada on February 18, 2020 / It aired on tvnz on February 30, 2020 / It aired in Ukraine on February 28, 2020. '''Synopsis THE GRAND SEASON FINALE! - ''' After the Battle For The Multiverse, the ninja team are living their normal lives by knowing that Earth-7, Earth-101 and Earth-213 were restored. But reality will create a new villain because peace in Ninjago never lasts. '''Episode Orion “There was a singular black infinitude: then the infinitude found release.” Orion “And finally the darkness broke...filling it with life...with the multiverse” -Earth-7- Orion “Every existence multiplied by possibility...” -Earth-101- Orion “And spread out before space...and time in infinite measure. Civilizations rose....and fell...And rose again across reality’s grasping expanse. -Earth-213- Orion “Life...a precious gift...persevering in the face of every obstacle..until finally... -Earth-73- Orion “the Age of heroes was born.” +Earth-73+ *Kian wakes up* Kian “Ugh.....” *A portal from Earth-101 opens* Jay (Earth-101) “Hey kid!” Kian “Oh hey Jay! How does it feel getting your earth restored?” Jay (Earth-101) “It is crazy since only Zane, Nya and Cole were saved. And that the feeling like the Crisis never came is cataclysmic.” Jay Earth-101) “Whelp I wish I could stay longer but you know that a new villain can pop up at anytime so..see you later!” Kian “Bye!” *Jay goes through the portal* Kian “So much has changed since the crisis, now that it is over. Peace is restored...” ��I’ve seen that look in your eyes�� ��It makes me go blind�� ��Cut me deep, the secrets and lies�� ��Storm in the quiet�� Dawn “So what did you do?” ��Ooh, ooh, ooh�� ��Ooh, ooh, ooh�� Kian “I um...I had a meeting with a close friend...” ��Feel the fury closing in�� ��All resistance wearing thin�� Dawn “Nice...who was it?” Kian “He is technically my uncle from a different earth and all that.” ��Nowhere to run from all of this havoc�� ��Nowhere to hide�� Dawn “I guess that is cool...” ��From all of this madness, madness, madness�� ��Madness, madness, madness�� ��Ooh, ooh, ooh�� ��Ooh, ooh, ooh�� *in an unknown area* ��Ooh, ooh, ooh�� ��Ooh, ooh, ooh�� ????? “You have the Crystal Of University?” Praśāntate “No, but I do have the Realm Crystal.” ��Feel the fury closing in�� ��All resistance wearing thin�� ��Nowhere to run from all of this havoc�� ????? “Good enough...” ��Nowhere to hide�� ��From all of this madness, madness�� ��Madness, madness, madness�� ��Ooh, ooh, ooh�� ��Ooh, ooh, ooh�� ��Ooh, ooh, ooh�� ��Ooh, ooh, ooh�� ��Nowhere to run�� ��There's nowhere to hide�� ��This is madness, madness, madness�� ��Madness, madness, madness�� ��Madness, madness, madness�� THE DEPARTED REALM Orion “This plan may have failed.....but soon every universe will be perfectly balanced as I wipe out half of the multiverse with a new operation, Operation: Endgame....” Pariah “This is how it is huh?” Orion “Indeed Pariah...” Pariah “After hundreds of years, you still want to put perfection over the multiverse...” Orion “Until I succeed in my mission, I will not give up!” Pariah “So be it..” Category:Episodes Category:Golden Master's Series Episodes Category:Golden Master's Series